Academy
by Ira Wolph
Summary: The school life of Amy Rose, a normal pink hedgehog with a huge crush for Sonic Hedgehog. For years Amy wished for a chance to speak to him without her fear of making a fool of herself or getting rejected stop her. Sadly while Amy begs for Sonic's attention she gets it from his most hated brother, twin brother Scourge.
1. Chapter 1

**A young pink sophomore hedgehog sat on the rooftop lunch box on her exposed lap, chowing down her rice ball Amy turning her head downward to get a glimpse of her crush, Sonic Hedgehog as he and his three brothers and sister made their way to their dorm building that is the farest from the school grounds. "Oh Sonikku" Amy blushed with a smile on her face. How she loved that blue hedgehog with all her heart. He was just perfect, though he was cocky he was a very sweet and gentle guy that everyone adored, everyone except Scourge, his twin brother, Ira her half brother Ty and her boyfriend, Leon. That reason was unknown to her. **

**Getting out of her thoughts Amy caught sight of Sonic staring directly at her. Paralyzed from the sudden eye connection Amy climbed to her feet and ran away. leaving her box behind. The dramatic exit caused the blue hedgehog to smirk to himself as he followed his siblings home. **

**Amy was out of breath and stopped at the bottom of the stairs to recollect herself, hands on her knees, bent over forward for what she would consider better access to breathing. "Oh that was so embarrassing," Amy whined. **

**"Oh did someone spill their box milk?" Came a taunting voice from the shadows. The unexpected voice caused the pink hedgehog to jump and took towards the shadows. After a while of processing said voice. Amy confronted it head on.**

**"Scourge is that you? Show yourself, freak." Bull's eye.**

**A green version of Sonic stepped forward with green fur matching Sonic's eye color and blue eyes that picked Sonic's fur color. The color were co-color oppisites but look-alikes nonetheless, Scourge continued to walk towards Amy and stopped right in front of her having a wide teeth showing grin on his face to show his step of sharp canines which Amy found creepy and abnormal. The closeness caused her cheek to heat up with anger which she maintained.**

**"So what were you doing up there, Babe?" Scourge questioned.**

**"If you must know I was eating." **

**"Oh yeah, than where's your proof?" The green male asked with a raised brow.**

**"It's-" Amy looked at her empty hands then up the set of stairs. "I-I left it on the roof!" Amy was about to turn around and run back up but Scourge had his hand around her wrist to prevent her from getting any further from him. Amy whopped her head around and glared at him which he continued to smile at. **

**"Relax, I'll get it for you." Scourge volunteered, letting go of her wrist when he was a step above her. He jogged up the flights of steps. Amy waited for him impatiently to return then she realized she was waiting for him. This was a some joke he always pulled on girls in the school and she fell for it but there was no where else for Scourge to go without passing her by. Amy had him in her grasp. Walking up the stairs again and at the roof, Amy found Scourge balancing himself on a fence pole, eyes closed as a soft breeze touched his green further and ran under his uniform jacket to make blow with the wind. The calm expression on his face reminded Amy of Sonic, unable to find her voice she was forced to walked towards him when she noticed her box in his hand. **

**"Scourge, my box." Amy stated after swallowing the lump in her throat. Scourge opened an eye to stare the hedgehog down, unable to get a glimpse at her bra because of the buttoned up shirt he sighed and jumped down beside her and held his box out to her. Amy reached out to get it but missed when it fell from his grasp, within seconds Amy found herself pinned against the fence, her hands tied to her chest by his hand as an arm wrapped itself around her lower waist. "Let me go, Scourge." Amy hissed through clinched teeth. Scourge just smiled down at her, towering over the girl as a foot taller. **

**"I don't get a thank you kiss for offering to return your box."**

**"You never returned it." Amy counted back. **

**"I offered though." Scourge inched closer to her, Amy remained her composer though she was freaking out that she couldn't summon her piko piko hammer with her hands being tied and cutting the power for the summon. "Relax Rose, it won't hurt." Scourge spoke calmly as he inched his lips closer to her.**

**"No" Amy closed her eyes and turned her head to the side to avoid looking at him all together. Scourge pulled back his head and cringed in disgust at his rejection. Finally releasing her and he walked away, hands in his pockets and head held low. **

**Amy shook in her shoes for a moment then retrieved her lunch box and got to her last class which she was 10 minutes late for then returned to her dorm room where her soaking wet room mate so recently returned to began to blow dry her hair fur on her bed. Ira noticed the look on Amy's face and turned off the machine though her hair fur still remained wet in some spots that Ira covered with her towel. "What's troubling you, Amy?" Ira asked though her voice was emotionless, the she-wolf cared deeply for her room mate and friend. Amy unbottomed her uniform shirt and tossed it aside. **

**"Scourge tried to kiss me on the roof tops today." Amy said with venom collecting in her mouth. Ira's muzzle cringed as she revealed her back canines. Ira quickly went to her dresser and pulled out another outfit which confused Amy because Ira was supposedly getting ready for bed. "Ira, where are you going?" She asked her as Ira opened their door and reached for her wooden bat**

**"I'm going to kill Scourge. Be back later." Ira closed the door before Amy could reach for it to stop her and being undress made it hard for her even though their room is in the girls only dorm. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I am not the she-wolf to mess with. Seeing how I am protective by nature and Amy being younger than me by three years, I created a sister-guardian bond with the 15-year-old Hedgehog. I gripped my bat as I approached the wooden double door to the Hedgehog's Dorm Manor. Knocking on the door constantly until someone opened it, that person being the black red-striped hedgehog, known as Shadow. He greeted me with a brown eye glare that took on a crimson color in the light coming from the porch torch then put his attention to my bat. He smirked charmingly as he opened the door wide for me to enter. Shadow and I had a fair relationship, though we weren't friends, we weren't enemies either. When I entered the home of the Vampires Shadow closed the door and went back to the couch that rested in the center of the living room. Picking up his history book he went back to what I assume he was doing, studying "He is in his room." Shadow told me. I nodded in appreciation and climbed the dark oak stair case.**

**Just as Shadow said, I found Scourge in his room, laying on his bed, a hard cover book over his face. I presumed he was asleep while studying for our science test. Smiling devilishly I walked quietly to his bed side, I smiled down at him, no longer in his uniform but in a simple t-shirt and flame pajama pants, leg hanging off the bed and snoring coming from his wide open mouth. Scourge wasn't the most beautiful creäture when sleep. I flipped my bat around and held the thicker part and smacked the hell out of Scourge's knee. Sitting up right he knocked the book off his face to show the very displeasure expression. I grinned at his pain. Scourge's eyes found my glowing yellow orbs. Sighing heavily he rolled on his side, back towards me. I was the only girl he would try to flirt with because I showed him off in front of everyone some years ago, before Amy entered the school.**

**"I was dreaming about the most beautiful creäture then I open my eyes and find myself in a nightmare." Scourge muttered.**

**"Flattery gets you no where with me Scourge." I said poking the back of his head.**

**A quick turn and grip caused my action to stop and look Scourge in his red glowing orbs. "What the hell do you want, Ira?!" Scourge shouted at me.**

**"I want you to leave Amy alone."**

**"You have a better chance at getting Big to leave Froggy alone, Babe." Scourge released his hold on my bat and pointed at his door. "Now get the hell out of my room, It's starting to smell like mutt."**

**I felt insulted. Clinching my canines, I growled. "Last warning Scourge, leave Amy alone."**

**It took a while, Scourge was thinking then finally turned his head to me. "No, I'm going to continue to talk and play with her."**

**"You no good"**

**"And if you try to stop me. I will just have to tell her your little secret."**

**"What secret?" I lifted an eyebrow in confusion.**

**Smirking as if he won the war, he pulled me by the arm and whispered into my ear. I gasped and felt my body shake. Scourge released his hold on me and I stood back up as he lied on his back with his arms folded behind his head. "Now get out and stay out of my way."**

**Just like an obedient dog, I left his room, dragging my bat. I left the Manor, walked down the hill and stopped, I gripped the tree and fell to my knees, leaving a claw mark going down and cried.**

**Upon returning home, knees dirty from the ground, eyes red from tears, I look down to see Amy cuddled up in bed. I pat her head and smiled. She was a light sleeper tonight since she just fell asleep. She turned over, laying on her bed to look at me. "Hey, welcome back Ira. You didn't kill anyone did you?" She joked. I found myself smiling at her question.**

**"No, he continues to lives but Amy I need you to promise me you will stay away from Scourge. No matter. Okay."**

**"That's not a hard promise to keep." Amy giggled tiredly.**

**"Thank you Amy." I left her bed side and fell on mine as Amy went back to sleep. Dropping my bat, I closed my eyes and slumber king called me.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>"The following morning:<strong>

**Amy walked the halls with the lovely smile she always wore.**

**"Morning Amy" Ira called to her as Amy walked by.**

**"Good morning Ira, Ty."**

**Amy waved to her room-mate and her brother who nodded. Ty is a moot or choose to be. Though she has heard him speak it was only to answer questions or to help her understand some of the stuff Leon, Ira's boyfriend says.**

**Amy left the building to get to her next class when she saw Sonic walk pass with a young chipmunk friend by his side. The two conversed about a project they were working on separately. Sonic seemed very interested and smiled. He stopped walking and bid the chipmunk farewell, the two went different ways. Sonic began to walk in the directly of Amy, who noticed she was just standing there, watching him. Sonic looked at her and she smiled at him, her cheeks turning red. "Morning Sonikku" Sonic lifted an eyebrow at the name. Amy caught herself and laughed awkwardly. "Sonic, I meant to say Sonic."**

**"Good morning." Sonic walked passed her giving Amy a whiff of his scent**

**"Oh you smell nice today."**

**Gripping the door handle Sonic turned his head. "Thanks." and went inside. Amy continued to smile then banged her head with her tiny fist. "Stupid. Stupid. You smell nice? What the hell. Oh man. Now he thinks I'm weird." Amy turned back around and took a step forward and automatically bumped into someone. "Sorry about that" Amy looked down at her nose then up to see Scourge smirking at her. "Oh...it's you." Amy went around the green hedgehog and continued on her way, head held high.**

**"You smell nice." Scourge said, he put his hands in his pockets and turned his upper body around to look at the descending pink hedgehog.**

**Amy stopped walking and turned her body around to look at Scourge. She blushed at his comment then her attitude changed when he laughed mockingly. "How lame was that?"**

**Amy's cheeks heated as she held in her anger. "Idiot!" Amy stormed off, running down stairs and into the tree area outside of the school's gate. Amy hid herself in the small wooded area and began to cry. "Stupid Scourge" Amy blurted out, constantly wiping away her tears that smeared her make up. "Stupid, stupid." Amy lowered herself and leaned on the tree to keep balanced. The last bell to class rung on the highest tower of the school but she ignored it, seeing how the two how that class together. Amy stood in that plot for a good 5 minutes, crying.**

**In class Scourge had his head in his hands, staring at Amy's empty seat. Using his other hand, he constantly tapped his pen on the table. "Where is she. She never miss class.' Scourge thought as he looked to the clock above the door. Leaving his seat, Scourge collected his backpack and walked out of class while the teacher had her back turned. Scourge walked the halls in silenced, not knowing where he was going but the thought never crossed the green Hedgehog's mind. Walking back to the hallway the connected the building he was in and the one Sonic went to he decided to go down stairs, following Amy's steps. Finding the freedom of fresh air, he took in the smell of the grass.**

**"Man, I could stay like this forever." Knowing fully well he could if he ever wanted to. About to return back into the School's walls, his ear twitched and stopped his movements. Twitching again he turned his head to the trees.**

**The tears suddenly stopped and Amy found herself relaxing as she took calm breaths but her body refused her from leaving her spot. She sat on the grass and decided to keep class internally, she didn't want to get a lector from her teacher anyway.**

**"So this is where you been hiding, huh?" Amy lifted her head to see Scourge towering over her. She looked away, feeling the tears coming back up. Unable to speak, she couldn't tell him to leave her alone.**

**Not getting a sigh of resistance Scourge crouched down to her level, trying to get a look at her face, she was trying successfully to cover with her long pink quills.**

**"You alright, Rose?" Scourge asked, reaching out to her. Not looking at him Amy grabbed his hand in her smaller one. Scourge allowed her to keep his hand at a distance, when he didn't try to advance further Amy released it, giving Scourge a feeling of lost when he no longer felt her touch. "Rose look at me."**

**"Leave me alone, Scourge" Amy choked out, her arms shook. Glaring at her with a snare He grabbed her cheeks and forced her head to lift and turn. Lifting his sunglasses, Scourge saw Amy's red eyes and stained cheeks.**

**"What happened?"**

**"I said go" Amy pushed Scourge down, losing balance he fell back and took Amy with her. Keeping his hold on her wrist he grabbed trying to stay up caused the girl to fall on him, keeping as much distance as she could by using her knee to keep her lower body up and the other hand on his chest to separate their upper body. The two found themselves red in the face. Though Amy's from anger. "You stupid jerk. Why do you always bully me? What have I done to piss you off so much you want to harass me." Amy's eyebrows twitch as the tears fell on Scourge's face. Finally releasing her wrist Amy stood back up and grabbed her back. "You don't have an answer. You don't have any reason to torture me."**

**To him those words were random. To her she was speaking the words she held in for two in a half years.**

**Scourge got to his feet and easily caught up to Amy by using his ability of speed. He appeared in front of her in an instant. The surprise caused Amy to freeze and turn back around to stare at their previous position then to him. "How did"**

**"Not important." Scourge cut her off. Amy shook her head.**

**'I should have known he wouldn't answer me,' she went around him but got stopped by his arm, she took another step further to go around his arm but he took a step too and cut her off. "Scourge! Stop!" He said nothing, didn't even look at her.**

**"I can't stop." He whispered.**

**"What?" Amy questioned, unable to hear him. Scourge turned his head to her. The look he gave her caused the girl's heart to skip a beat. "Scourge-ou-mm"**

**Amy found herself pinned against a tree, the unexpected pushed caused her back to sting from pain but her yelp seize by his lips, firmly placed upon hers. Though it was strong, he was gentle, it wasn't a sloppy kiss, she normally seen him do to other students in the past. Scourge had his hands on her shoulders and not her waist or hips or even around her body entirely. He kept his lower body apart from her. This action, this kiss kept Amy from thinking about pushing him away, from slapping him. Finding her eyelids to get heavy, Amy closed her eyes and kissed the green hedgehog. 'Sonikku' Amy thought as she received the same scent. With her eyes shut she could have sworn she was kissing Sonic and not Scourge considering he was still so gentle with her. Amy's arms found their way around Scourge's neck, combing through his quills. Opening an eye Scourge saw the look of calmness take over Amy's face, though her make up was everywhere, Scourge found her beautiful nonetheless.**

**His heart ached and he pushed himself away from her. Amy opened her eyes in shock, there in front of her was Scourge and not Sonic. she covered her lips and screamed as she ran. "Stay away from me!"**

**Scourge held his chest as he fell to his knees, His thirst was back, he needed her, but he couldn't bring himself to take her. Panting heavily Scourge's fangs extended from his lips. "Fuck" Scourge clawed the ground with his not sharpened nails. Running out of the wooden area Scourge saw a female stupid walking out of the building. Snatching her up in a blink of an eye, Scourge took her body and once finished erased her mind and returned her to her last place.**

**Feeling slightly satisfied Scourge went to his next period class. Feeling ashamed from what he did but his body movements and face never showed it. He was thankful, yet his twin brother, seemed to noticed something different from the back of the room.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next week went by normally, nothing happened specially when Amy purposely avoided any contact with Scourge since that kiss. It was sudden and Amy punched herself up for it when she finally realized she kissed him back.

Making her up to the rooftop with her headphones in ears, Amy was deaf to the world around her, unable to hear the extra step of foot steps behind her. Finally at the door, Amy pulled out an ear phone from her ear for no real reason but had the feeling of being watched. Ear twitched when she heard a heel collided with the hard step surface.

Turning on her heel Amy was a bit surprised to see Ira behind her.

"Hey Amy" Ira smiled, getting on the step below the one Amy is on. Though being a step height Amy still couldn't tower her wolf roommate and friend.

"Ira, what are you doing here?" Question Amy as she opened the door to the school's roof.

"I sensed something was wrong so I skipped class to be alone with you."

A quick flashback went through Amy's mind, shaking it off. Amy smiled at Ira like she normally would. "Nothing is wrong. Just been feeling tired from studying for that test I took yesterday."

Unable to see if it was the truth or lie. Ira left it as that. "Well, can I have an rice ball. I can't wait for my lunch to come then?" Ira sweat drop as she smiled sheepishly at Amy.

Sighed happily Ira dropped it, Amy opened her lunch box and pulled out a rice ball and handed it to Ira. Ira placed her hand over Amy's not yet taking the rice ball.

"No worries, Amy. I will protect you." Ira smiled warmly and took the rice ball, put it in her mouth and ran down the stairs waving.

Ira's words kept Amy from moving, even though the closed, no longer giving Amy vision on Ira. She continued to see her off.

Finally moving to her usual spot, Amy sat down and began to eat.

From the window across the campus from Amy's recent location, Scourge stared at her in admiration though his expression held boredom. The bell rang dismissing his class room and signaling the end of the day, packing his belongings Scourge walked towards the escape behind other students that were faster to get out first. Finally one step away Scourge was stopped by the door by two female class mate, grinning down at the two cute girls like he would always do. "Hey ladies. Can I help you with something?" He gave a slight smirk. The two blushed then looked at each other as if having a mind conversation. They both looked at Scourge and the one on the left side elbowed the other girl, they shared a glance then back to Scourge again who was annoyed with their stalling. Scourge's attention went back out the window and watched as Amy's figure deceased to the door, snorting silently, Scourge rolled his eyes back to the girls, the one on the right finally having the guts to talk but Scourge quickly cut her off. "Sorry girls but I have some place I have to be." With that Scourge winked and gave off his signature grin before leaving the only two students in the room.

Scourge rushed to the other building to catch up to Amy, though ignoring her shout 'stay away from me' Scourge found it hard to do so. Rush opening the door out of the building Scourge ran into his siblings who were passing by towards the schools exit, Sonic glared at Scourge who stood there and glared back but held a devilish grin that Sonic ignored turned his head and continued to lead the others back home. Sonia walking behind stared at Scourge and waved him good bye with a smile. Scourge lift a hand as a farewell. To Scourge Sonia was his best friend, she was always that person Scourge could go to when he felt the world was going against him. Scourge looked around and saw his certain pink hedgehog walking towards her dorms. Setting himself into a sprint Scourge was blocked by another body. Groaning louder this time he looked at the gray hedgehog.

"You rapist bastard!" She whispered shouted pointing his tan chest that was shown through his button down shirt.

"I wouldn't call it rape if you know it's going to happen every now and again."

"Still, you could have warned me. I was sore. I don't care that I'm your consort but we have to have an agreement"

"We do. I save you from the Hunters and you satisfy my desires." Scourge bent forward to level eye with her, his grin turning into a cocky smile, showing off his teeth. Twitch later the girl looked away from him as he reached to caressed her cheek. Turning her purple eyes to him again. "What caused it anyway.. It felt different than before?"

Standing back up straight Scourge ignored the question. "Doesn't matter. Get to your after school class and stay put, I'll pick you up" Scourge walked around her and continued on the way he saw Amy leave.

The gray hedgehog known as Kyli sighed in defeat. Her strange attachment with Scourge bothered her to see what was going on with him but his words deafened her and caused her feet to go to her after school class like he ordered."My Prince..." Kyli whispered, ears resting on her head.


End file.
